ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms (OV Split)
Credits to TheHawkDown on DeviantArt for designs Four Arms '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a '''Tetramand '''from the planet '''Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms now has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also lighter than it was in his previous appearance. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Omnitrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben throws his arms out as they become four. His eyes become green and the spikes on his head are produced. His skin turns red as his eyes split into four and become fully green, changing shape. The hair on his head disappears and a stripe grows in between his eyes and on his chin. His ring and pinky fingers merge into one as two more arms grow above his waist. Gold cuffs form around his wrists, along with fingerless gloves for his hands. His clothes disappear and two sashes appear on his torso, starting from his shoulders and cross in an 'X' shape. The Omnitrix symbol pops out of his chest. Four Arms spreads his arms and flexes his muscles, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together (which he learned from Tini) or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability due to his tough and thorny skin, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species, difficult. He lacks this weakness now, as he is noticeably slimmer and less bulky. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are severely reduced, his skin turns from bright red to a dark shade of orange, and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. History Appearances